The present invention relates generally to an improved container for dispensing liquids, and more particularly, to an easy to use, inexpensive, safe, sterile, disposable, ready-to-use container for dispensing beverages, liquid formula, and the like.
There are currently numerous types of beverage containers in use today. Many of these devices combine several different components made of different materials. Unfortunately, the individual components are often not only cumbersome and awkward to manipulate, but also contribute significantly to the cost of the final packaged product.
There also exist several types of sanitary and disposable nursing dispensers which come pre-packaged with liquid food. These too, however, suffer from many of the defects associated with other beverage containers in general. For example, Horan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,911, discloses a liquid infant food dispenser in which a flexible, inner plastic container is filled with a beverage and positioned inside a second container. A push-down type nipple is also included. The final product offers some convenience, but appears to require a rather complex manufacturing procedure which adds significantly to the ultimate cost. Fouser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,791, also describes a nursing dispenser with a separately detachable nipple which is then fitted to a bottle and actuated to break a seal for access to the liquid contents therein. These components can be cumbersome to manipulate and expensive to manufacture.
There presently exists a need for a liquid or beverage container or dispenser which can be easily stored and transported, is convenient and simple to use, and is pliable and elastic so as to be manipulated easily by individuals of all ages and dexterities. There also is a need for a beverage dispenser which is less costly to manufacture than many other prior art devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved container suitable for use in storing and dispensing liquids.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new liquid dispenser which is self-supporting and yet is also highly pliable so it can be held and manipulated by consumers of varying ages and dexterities. It is yet another object of the invention is to provide a new beverage container which is relatively lightweight, sanitary, and ready-to-use.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a new self-supporting, flexible-walled container which incorporates a seal separating liquid storage from liquid dispensing sections of said container, said seal opening upon application of pressure to said elastic side walls of the container, to allow transfer of liquid from the liquid storage portion to the liquid dispensing portion of the container, and upon release of pressure to reseal the storage portion of the container.
The foregoing specific objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those which can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variations which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.